Heinrich Kleemann
ProfessorDialogue in A Cold Day in Hell' Heinrich Kleemann', a parody of Heinrich Schliemann, was a distinguished German archaeologist and expert on ancient civilisations. Born into a poor German family in 1815, Kleemann attended school but was unable to complete his studies for financial reasons. Kleemann's greatest assets in his career as a classical archaeologist were his tenacity and organisational skills, which helped him make finds which had eluded other archaeologists for decades. However, he was eventually discovered to have faked most of these finds, and disappeared to the other world. He eventually joined the SEAS, but was soon kicked out for showing Jules Verne their baseTimeline - the SEAS and the other world. He was apparently recuited by them again, though. David Leighton was sent to find Kleemann, who has been attacked by Pirates, in the Ice Wastes to give him an assignment from Jarvis Babbit. Leighton begrudgingly helped KIeemann to find the key to Valhalla, after defeating a giant Avatar and numerous hordes of Undead Warriors. Kleemann then broke open the gates to the Holy City's harbour to let in the Pirates, eitherThe choice is up to the player, making it difficult to establish its canonity. using a horn or rocket technology. Kleemann led Cole, Bela and Stina to from the Holy City to Valhalla, where he drank from Hvergelmir. He became an apparently magical zombie, but was killed by the trio after he animated several large statues. Personality As an archaeologist Kleemann had a great interest in archaeology, an interest he claimed to have inherited from his father. In the other world, he became obsessed with entering Valhalla. Kleemann's greatest assets in his career as a classical archaeologist were his tenacity and organisational skills, which helped him make finds which had eluded other archaeologists for decades. Unfortunately, he also evinced other personality traits which were less desirable. Deceptivenes Kleemann appeared cheerful and difficult to offend, ignoring the anger and insults of David Leighton. This happy, unoffended personality was, however, a cover for a much darker one- upo getting his powers, he planned to make Leighton and the SEAS suffer for 'every slighting comment and slur'. He is good at hiding his strengths, and is secretive and an engima, but does have them- as proven by his success and survival in the other world. On earth, he was branded a cheat, braggart and liar, and was eventually proven to have faked a number of his most spectacular finds and was even convicted of smuggling antiquities out of the Middle East. Biography Early life Born into a poor German family in 1815, Kleemann attended school but was unable to complete his studies for financial reasons. After a number of years in minor clerical positions Kleemann discovered his talent for trade and by his mid-thirties he was a millionare. It was at this time that Kleemann began to indulge his passion for archaeology, a passion he said his father imbued in him. He at some point joined with the SEAS. In his search for affluent sponsors, Heinrich Kleemann decided to show Jules Verne the other world. He there showed him the new SEAS headquartes, prototype spaceships and the SEAS' Submarine. Upon his return, Jules Verne wrote "From the Earth to the Moon", whereby the technology he describes is clearly influenced by what he had seen. Jules Verne also published "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". Here, too, the technology used was inspired by the SEAS creations, although Verne failed to recognize the submarines source of powerTimeline - the SEAS and the other world. Kleemann was expelled from the SEAS for his ill-considered actions and the danger they presented to the society. Heinrich Kleemann began excavate at Troy in the hope of finding his own way into the other worldTimeline - the SEAS and the other world. Kleemann was eventually proven to have faked a number of his most spectacular finds and was convicted of smuggling antiquities out of the Middle East. The archaeologist was quick to notice his incipient decline and suddenly began to fall ill. It is (correctly) rumoured that his apparent death from an infection was in fact feigned, and that he disappeared with the help of some unknown accomplices. At some point after his arrival in the other world, Kleemann quickly gained the trust of the Governor of the Holy CityParaWorld user manual. In the other world Valhalla Kleemann soon grew obsessed with Valhalla, and began to search the Ice Wastes with other excavation teams, looking for the key to open it. He was followed by a gang of Pirates, who were also after the key. Jarvis Babbit sends David Leighton to find Kleemann and give him an assignment. They soon find Kleemann, who is fighting a small group of Pirates with some Warriors and a Druid. Leighton and his group fight off the Pirates and drive their boat away. Kleemann refuses to leave the Ice Wastes without the key to Valhalla, so Leighton begrudgingly agrees to help him. They soon encounter an Undead Warrior, much to Leighton's scepticism. Kleemann finds some runes, and uses them to open numerous gateways as shortcuts through the valleys. They soon find another excavation team, though they have somehow been turned into Undead Warriors. They are forced to kill the team, but retrieve some of Kleemann's expensive equipment, including a useful armoured Battle Tank. They use the tank to get across a small valley filled with odd spikes, and make it to a small Pirate outpost. The group is fast overwhelmed by the Pirates, but before they can be defeated by the bandits, reinforcements arrive - two Executioner, a Rocketman and some Gunners. Once the outpost is destroyed, Leighton and the group continue onward whilst the reinforcements stay behind to make sure the Pirates don't attack again. After Kleemann solves a star-shaped puzzle, they make it into an area containing the key to Valhalla. Before Kleemann can take the key, the powerful stone Avatar guarding it comes to life and attacks them, aided by a large army of Undead Warriors. They manage to destroy the Avatar, and the Undead Warriors 'die' with it. Kleemann takes the key, and the two - their army now all but gone - prepare to get into the Battle Tank and leave. However, the tank is blown up by a group of Pirates who somehow managed to get past the reinforcements. They attempt to steal the key, but the reinforcements arrive and corner them. Leighton approaches the Pirates and mocks them for thinking they could beat the SEAS. He tells them that, if they complete an assignment for him, he'll let them live. Leighton has a begrudging Kleemann aid them in destroying the harbour gates so the Holy City can be attacked. Helping the Pirates Kleemann and the pirates destroy a small Dustrider outpost, and estalishes a beachhead in a bay close to the city. He manages to break the pirates into the city by either using the Norsmen horn, or the Dragon Clan rocket technology. The heroes In the Holy City, Kleemann is assigned by the Governer to guide Anthony Cole, Stina Holmlund and Bela Benedek to the temple compex. Kleemann takes the three to the island Valhalla is on, and, after he tells Bela about the pathway, they set up a base on a platuea after eliminating a small Barbarian oupost (Kleemann didn't tell the heroes that the Barbarians were there). They find an obelisk - one of three blocking the entrance to Valhalla - and Kleemann activates it. The group, now controlling a powerul Dustrider army, destroy another, larger Barbarian outpost, and Kleemann activates their obelisk, assuring Stina that he knows what awaits them in Valhalla. Behind the outpost is Valhalla itself, still locked for the time being. A large graveyard lies in front of it. The group eventually manage to destroy the main Barbarian base, and Kleemann activates the final obelisk. The doors to Valhalla open, and Undead Warriors walk out. A large amount also emerge from the coffins in the graveyard. The group rush to Valhalla's entrance to defeat the horde of Undead Warriors, which they succeed in doing - albeit with difficulty. They enter Valhalla, and their army flees, believing Valhalla to be cursed. Kleemann allows then to leave, claiming they would find other helpers. Death As soon as the four near Hvergelmir, Kleemann runs over and drinks from the fountain, becoming a floating zombie-like creature. He brings to life several Stone Golems, but the heroes destroy them. Kleemann 'offers' the heroes one last chance to surrender, and they kill him. When he learned of Kleemann's death, Leighton was relatively surprised, but did not seem bothered. Sounds When selected *"Are you ready?" *"Go, go!" *"May we go now?" *"What seems to be ze problem?" *"Have you ever heard of ze Trojan Horse?" *"Great trick." *"One can learn much from it." *"Be careful zat nothing similar ever happens to you." When ordered to move *"Zis way!" *"I know ze way!" *"I'll scout ze area!" *"I shall lead you to your goal." When ordered to attack *"Brilliant!" *"Excellent!" *"Out of ze way!" *"I'll take care of it." Special move *"Headshot!" *"In my sights!" *"An excellent shot!" *"Already eliminated!" Errors *"No, no my friend. Zat doesn't work zat way." *"I refuse!" Other *"Kleemann vill show you ze way!" *"Wunderbar!" Special skills Special move When Kleemann reaches level three, he gains access to his special move, which he shares with Ada Loven- Headshot. The headshot is a powerful long-range shot, causing an immense amout of damage to a single enemy, and will severely weaken the target, if not instantly kill them. The move is performed using Kleemann's Flintlock. New units and buildings Undead Warrior : Main article: Undead Warrior. Once Kleemann reaches level four, the Norsemen recieve a strong new infantry unit to be produced- the Undead Warrior. Produced in the weapon smith Undead Warriors are slow but deadly, and cause long-lasting poison damage. Resurrected corpse of an honorable Killer consecrated upon his death to the continued defense of Valhalla. Their weapons appear extremely dangerous and they swing them with insane rage. If not for the dead look in their eyes and the odour of decay they could almost pass for normal warriors. It is impossible to talk to them as they have long since lost the ability to speak or even think. Less susceptible to attack than a normal warrior Skull Protector Once Kleemann reaches level four, the Dustriders recieve a new building to be placed- the Skull Protector. The enemy doesn't get any skulls for killing and/or destroying your units and/or buildings if they are in range of a Skull Protector. Shiprepair Once Kleemann reaches level four, the Dragon Clan recieves a new upgrade to be made at the harbour- Shiprepair. The players ships can now repair themselves without needing to be in range of a harbour. This also works whilst in combat. Poison ammo Once Kleemann reaches level four, the SEAS recieve a new upgrade to be made- poison ammo. The upgrade applies to Turret Towers, MG Nests and Defence Turrets, and allows them all to cause poison damage when attacking enemies. Quotes Journal entries Operation Neptune Image gallery : ::Heinrich Kleemann image gallery Related links *David Leighton *Poison *Skulls *Valhalla *Undead Warrior *Jules Verne *Troy *Hvergelmir *Ice Wastes References Notes Category:Heroes Category:The SEAS Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Archaeologists Category:Units Category:Deceased characters Category:Infantry units Category:Bosses